Natural Chaos
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: A short oneshot that explains how Viridi first imprisoned the Chaos Kin. Also gives a short backstory on how the Forces of Nature came to be. A request by lightningflash51


**Hello, fellow fanfic authors. This is a Viridi story that was requested by lightningflash51 which centers around how she first imprisoned the Chaos Kin. It also gives a little backstory on how the Forces of Nature came to be. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Natural Chaos**_

Around the human world, there was a young girl. From her physical appearance, she couldn't be been no older than eight. Her hair was long and blonde, tied up in a ponytail with a flower on it. Some of it trailed down her face near her left eye. Her skin was fair and she had brilliant gold eyes. The clothing she was was largely organic and seemingly made of natural materials. the top half of her dress was colored burgundy and brown with a large purple flower on the center. She wore a green sleeve with a brown band that covered her right arm. A smal brown and green band covered her left wrist. The bottom half of her dress was colored red and burgundy with brown vines covering it. She wore green pants underneath her dress and brown shoes that exposed her toes. In her right hand she held a large, wooden staff that curved to almost resemble a scythe.

But this was no young girl, by any means. This was Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. And she wasn't walking around the human realm aimlessly. She was searching for something. Something dangerous. Something that mustn't be allowed to roam free upon this world. Normally she would leave this to her subordinates, but she felt a matter of this importance had to be handled personally. But to know what that something is, we must look back on how it all started. The Forces of Nature had existed for eons, long before the dawn of Man. The group was first founded by Viridi as a means of helping her protect the Earth. It was primarily made up of just her and the various creatures she could create from nature itself. But afterwards, she began to realize that the job of protecting the Earth was too much for one goddess to handle. To that end she sought some help.

Her first recruit was Arlon the Serene. A lunar deity that she once found at the brink of death, the end result of a fatal accident. Viridi brought him back to her temple and nursed him back to help. Touched by the nature goddess's generosity, Arlon became her most trusted manservant, confidant, and a sort of father figure to her, not that she'd ever admit it. Her next recruit was Phosphora, a free-spirited wanderer who held mastery over storms. She simply went where the wind took her, driven solely by love of adventure. She and Viridi struck a quick friendship, mostly due to their love of shopping. Viridi then made Phosphora an offer she coudln't refuse: To be a commander in the Forces of Nature. Now of course she could continued her adventures, she just had to be at Viridi's beck and call. Seeing this as another chance for adventure, she took the offer and rose through the ranks until she became Viridi's second in command, earning her the title of "The Lightning Flash".

But her next recruit turned out to be one of her strangest yet. One day, while inspecting her rock garden, one of the rocks she came across was different. She could feel the faint presence of... a soul. Intrigued, she took it back to her temple and cast a spell on it, the same spell she used to create her army. At first it did nothing, but over the years, the rock slowly grew into a boulder. It also gained large arms and stubby legs as well as red eyes. The only thing it didn't gain was the ability to speak. Impressed by the being in front of her, she decided it needed a proper name. Something mighty. That's when she gave it the name Cragalanche the Mighty.

And from then on, the Forces of Nature were born! A group that was sworn to protect the earth and nature from any and every threat. One such threat was the one she was searching for right now. This one was a creature of pure evil. A monster known as the Chaos Kin. Know one knows where it came from. It is a mindless creature of pure chaos, driven only by a singular desire to spread anarchy. It can feed on the souls of others and could take control of the soul's owner and bend them to its vile will. It had been in the human world causing chaos. Now she really didn't care about those idiot humans. Pathetic sacks of flesh who constantly abused the bounty of nature. But such unrelenting evil as the Chaos Kin threatened everyone, humans and gods alike. It must be stopped.

She had been searching for hours now, following the Chaos Kin's trail of destruction. Her search finally came to an end when she saw the Chaos Kin. It was a hideous sight. It was a cycloptic insect with a large red eye. Its wings were green and each was adorned with some strange symbol. It had six red legs like most insects. The most noticable characteristic was the skeletal tail with a curved hook on the end. Next to it was a small green orb, presumably the soul of a recent victim. The Chaos Kin swung its tail through the air, cleaving a hole in the sky into an orange realm. This was the home of the Chaos Kin, the Chaos Vortex. A bizzare dimension where the laws of reality were in constant flux. The beast was no doubt heading back to its foul nest with its latest prize.

She couldn't let it escape! By mental command, she caused a vine to appear and grab the insect by its tail, yanking it back before it could enter the Vortex. "So you're the fabled Chaos Kin." Viridi said. "Funny. I thought you'd be a lot more imposing." The Chaos Kin righted itself and glared at Viridi with its singular yellow eye, letting out an angered hiss. "Not much of a talker either, I see." Viridi went on. "I'd introduce myself, but you probably don't understand a word I'm saying. But I'll do it anyway for the sake of being polite. My name's Viridi, Goddess of Nature. I'm sure you've heard of me."

The Chaos Kin dove into an aggressive stance, mimicking that of a scorpion. "I suppose you want to know why I'm here." Viridi said. "As the Goddess of Nature, it's my job to maintain the peace on Earth and protect it from threats. You, being a soul-devouring, anarchy spreading abomination, are a threat to that peace. You can't be allowed to run around all willy-nilly. So you've just got two choices: Come along quietly, or..." She forgoed her staff in favor of her Viridi Claws, close-quarters weapons that she made herself. "...I take you by force." The Chaos Kin responded by extending its tail, attempting to impale Viridi with the hooked end. With the grace and fluidity of a ballerina, Viridi twirled out of the way.

"Bad guys always wanna do things the hard way." Viridi muttered. "But I suppose it's inevitable considering I'm in a fanfic." She responded by firing thorns from her Viridi Claws. The Chaos Kin scurried to the side and fired lasers from its tail. Viridi teleported in a flash of petals, moving close to the Chaos Kin to unleash rapid slashes with her claws. She ended it with a kick that sent the Chaos Kin reeling. The Chaos Kin flew up and dived straight at her. Viridi backflipped out of the way and fired a green energy blast at the Chaos Kin. The blast sent the beast to the ground. Viridi then conjured two vines and grabbed the monster, slamming it into the ground repeatedly. "I coud do this all day." Viridi said. "But I've got a schedule to keep."

The Chaos Kin slashed the air with its tail. creating a blade of blue energy. Viridi tunneled underground at the last second, reappearing behind the Chaos Kin. "Watch the dress! It's custom made!" she shouted as she planted her hand on the ground, creating a massive spike of rock to knock the Chaos Kin into the air. As it fell to the ground, Viridi tossed another energy ball at it. The Chaos Kin screeched and pounced on Viridi, knocking her to the ground. "Well, this is awkward." She said. "As slightly romantic as this is, I'm not that type of girl." The flower on her dress then bloomed, releasing a cloud of gas that caused the Chaos Kin to staggar around a bit. Virdi then telekinetically lifted a boulder and slammed it onto the Chaos Kin.

She then walked over to her unconscious prey. "Better than a flyswatter." She said as she grabbed the beast by its tail and telported away.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the Lunar Sanctum...**_

Viridi and Arlon were at the newly-built Lunar Sanctum, observing the Chaos Kin, which was suspended in a purple orb of energy. One of the reasons Arlon was so valued by Viridi, aside from his tea-brewing skills, was his skill at mechanics. Arlon's genius was unparrelled, and the Lunar Sanctum served as a testament to that genius. A wonderous mixture of science and sorcery, The Lunar Sanctum was a prison made specifically to hold the Chaos Kin. Equipped with state-of-the-art security to prevent both inside and outside threats, and the ability to pose as a new moon to fool prying eyes, it ensured that the Chaos Kin would never escape.

"So, the prisoner's secure?" Viridi asked.

"Indeed, Mistress." Arlon replied. "The Chaos Kin is completely unable to escape."

"How can we be sure?" Viridi asked.

"That orb keeps the Chaos Kin from using its powers." Arlon began. "And even if it did get free, it would never be able to get out of the Sanctum without my knowledge. Also, the whole Sanctum is fueled by my powers. So in order to shut the Sanctum down, you'd have to kill me." Viridi paused a bit, pondering on this before saying. "Okay. Now listen, Arlon, this is important! It's your responsibility to make sure the Chaos Kin is secure. Don't let anything happen to this Sanctum. Guard it with your life!"

"I understand, Mistress." Arlon said. "I live but to serve."

"Another thing." Viridi said. "No one can know about this. This stays strictly between you and me. 'Loose lips sink ships.' Clear?"

"Indeed, Mistrss. You have my word." Arlon said as he gave a low bow.

"Good. Because if this thing were to ever get loose again, no one would be safe." Little did Viridi know that the Chaos Kin would be free again, many years later. All thanks to a tragedy of impusiveness and stubborness.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
